


Can you accept the truth?

by fallenyaoiangel



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Korean Mafia, M/M, Original Character(s), Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenyaoiangel/pseuds/fallenyaoiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey I'm new in this. Soo sorry if you disappointed. Point to me where my mistake is.<br/>This work belongs to Ayano Yamane~<br/>Arigatou~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm new in this. Soo sorry if you disappointed. Point to me where my mistake is.  
> This work belongs to Ayano Yamane~  
> Arigatou~

** CHAPTER 1 **

Scribd… scribd…. Scribd…

‘There, finally I let it all out from my heart! Got to hide it before that bastard found it,’ said Akihito. He put his book inside the belly of the dresser in the middle of Asami cloths. It’s a miracle that Asami haven’t found that book yet after the major makeover that the perverted asshole did to his cloth. Try to imagine, you came home from a tiring day and found out that your wardrobe has completely change inside out. It took a lot of convincing from Asami (sex actually) to make sure Akihito accept it without question. It has been three years since Akihito live with Asami in the penthouse, he even has his own ‘bodyguard’ name Haru. Like it or not, he has a major problem to deal but who the fuck cares.

‘Now, Oh shit!!! Kou going to kill me… I’m late!!!’ Akihito run from his room and motion Haru to follow him. He took his car which is because Asami hide his Vespa like the hell with that to Sion Club for his birthday celebration. It’s karaoke night but Akihito never sings not once even Asami wondered about why.

When he’s arrived, he saw Kou, Takato and Asami chatting together happi….. WHAT?! ASAMI’S WITH MY FRIENDS?! OKAYY WHAT?!!  ‘Hey guys, sorry I’m late, and what are you doing here ASAMI?! ,’ says Akihito while his right hand pointing to Asami. ‘It’s your birthday celebration, can’t I, your lover celebrates it with you?’ said Asami while smirking. Akihito blush so red like a tomato and he hide his face behind Takato. His friends were forgiving and called Akihito a girl. ‘Come on Aki, Asami was kind enough to book us the VIP room and beside we want to know the bastard that stole you freaking frozen heart cause even Kou can’t do it although he tried for 5 years,’ said Takato and receive a punch from Kou. Asami’s eyebrow twitch and he ask calmly, ‘Care to elaborate that Akihito?’ Akihito was nervous and fake his laugh while shooting a glare to Takato with ‘Why the hell you have to said that dude?!’written all over his face to Takato. It took few seconds for Takato realized that he might tell the wrong story at the wrong time to the wrong person. Takato and Kou know what Asami works because no secret with best friends policy even though Akihito was scared for telling the truth, but they assure him that everything will  be alright and Asami can’t touch them because he’s not that stupid to hurt his lover ‘s bestfriends like seriously if he has a crazy wish right? Few minutes later Kirishima, Suoh and Haru join the party. The past years, Akihito realise that Kirishima is a nice guy and friendly too not to mention he’s like a freaking mom. Suoh... urm Akihito still afraid toward him and this make Akihito more obey to Kirishima than Asami because of Suoh. Haru, well they were friends from the start and without everybody know that actually they both know each other since childhood and Haru would die before betraying Akihito trust even he has to betray Asami-sama trust. The situation was memorable and luckily Akihito brought his camera! The party when for hours and Asami never thought he Akihito can steal his heart over and over again but it happened. The cakes come and everyone sing a birthday song to him and when the times come to blow/make a wish to the candles, Akihito wish that his secret never exposed and he can stay with Asami forever. The secret that will ruin everything he had built for over 10 years. After the candles blown, Akihito took the icing and throw toward Kirishima and Asami. Few seconds then it’s become an icing showdows. They all never thought that they will see the true smile from Asami and it makes Kirishima, Suoh speechless including Akihito , he know that this was the best gift from Asami.

After the party end, Asami and Akihito went back to the penthouse. They both took a bath and cuddle at the living room. The television was on and it show the news about a talented young singers who gone missing after the shooting happen during the concert few years ago and today was his birthday which coincidentally the same day as Akihito’s birthday. ‘It was a tragic situation’ said Asami and he continue, ‘That boy was my first love and after he’s gone missing, I found out about his true identity.’ Akihito can see pure hatred in Asami eyes, and he didin’t realize he was shaken but he brave himself and ask ‘Why do you hated him so much?’ That question caught Asami off guard but he answered it calmly, ‘You don’t have to know about it my sweet kitten because what you have to know now is after all this years, I finally found someone that I could love again and like Takato said, you’re ice heart melt for me, and only me. Now, would you explain what he said about Kou?’ Asami was smirking and before Akihito know it, he was lying naked on the mattress and they were making love.

It was in the middle of night when Akihito woke up and he could feel Asami hands on his chest, hugging him closely. A single tear come out from his eye when he remembered what Asami said, Akihito now trembling and he make sure that no one, meaning NO ONE can know about it even he has to killed, again! He felt a strange unpleasant feelings but decided to ignore it which is the most regretful thing when he realize that something terrible would occur in his live and today and maybe he know maybe it’s involve his love Ryuuichii.


	2. Kidnap???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys. I'll try to make sure Akihito stay original.  
> Just point where my mistake is and i'll try not to repeat it ^^  
> I'll try to update once a day and if i too lazy, once in two days..  
> Happy reading!!!  
> Arigatou ne~~

** CHAPTER 2 **

****

Akihito woke up when he feel the sudden chilled around him then he realize that Asami must left for work. He went for a shower and towards the kitchen for a breakfast. Haru was sitting on the sofa with a serious face. One look and Akihito know this could be ugly. ‘They found out about him, the truth and now they’re looking for you. You have to run,’ said Haru. Akihito looks at him and shrugged it off. ‘Are you crazy?! Asami-sama just tells us about it and do you know Asami-sama ……’ Haru’s word left hanging when Akihito shot him a glare and after all this year with him, he know that glare meaning, he didn’t give a fucking care because whatever trouble he in, he can escape safely , the both of us and Haru decided to trust on but he soon regret it. ‘Chill dude, we can get through this like usual right,’ says Akihito with a smile. He has only one photo shot today with the sorry excuse of a model Emi.

‘I don’t want to wear that, it’s ugly and uncomfortable. I want to work with Gucci not some low class brand of mascot for a shitting restaurant!’ says Emi. Her manager slowly begging her to put up with it while Emi stubbornly to agree. Akihito releases a small scowl and sighs but what can he do, he accepts this stupid job. Few hours later, Emi’s manager said the photo shot can continue. It took Akihito few minutes to get the perfect shot even though Emi wasn’t fully cooperates. Akihito packs his stuff with the help of Haru and they went to the nearest café for a late lunch. Haru ordered for him and while he tweaks some photo and submit it to his boss and demand for another job. Akihito looks at his camera and remember about his past before he decided to become a photographer. He didn’t realize he was crying until, ‘Dude! Why the hell are you crying? Seriously dude? Are you that hungry? Sorry for the delay, you know the girls right even though I have no interest toward them hahahaha,’ said Haru while trying to cheer Akihito up.

‘Nothing, just remember the past, hahaha. Yeah your bi so those girls like a pest to you,’ replied Aki. They both eat they’re lunch while talking about the future like Haru’s soon to be boyfriend which is Kou. Who would suspect it rights. They’ve been closed since Akihito started living, with Asami. They’ve going out for almost 2 years and Haru was pissed off when Takato said that Kou used to have a crush on Aki and they almost got into a huge argument but everything settled when Haru fuck Kou senseless like usual. After their lunch, Akihito decided to walk home and maybe capture some picture at the park. He was sitting along at the park while waiting for Haru to buy some crepe for him of course at his order. He felt his phone vibrating and realize it was Asmai calling.

Asami: Hey honey, I won’t be home early tonight or rather for a few days. I swear to god, Kirishima is acting like a boss now.

Akihito: Well then, be a good boy and stop worrying him, he always complain that you never do your job properly these days and Asami I mean it, don’t go off shooting Kei cause his my friend!

Asami: tcchh fine! WAIT!! Since when you both on first name basis here?!

Akihito: Since 7 months ago with Kazumi and Haru. Wait don’t tell me you’re jealous? *smirk*

Asami: Hell yeah because you always call me Asami or bastard on pervert and so on except when you crazy for my touch right honey?*smirk* Like yesterday when you become so~ erotic and ask me to fuck you countless time. When you come without my permission, your tight hole and also yours….

Akihito: STOPPPP ITT!!!! Ryuichii! Happy?! Gosh you act like a kid and wipe out that smirk of yours out of your face. Well then maybe I should come to your office tonight and brought some dinner for my 3 big boys?

Asami: Sound lovely. I’ll wait for you okay honey. I love you.

Akihito: Love you too.

As the phone call end, Haru arrived with their crepe and they eat it until the way home. Akihito told Haru about tonight and Haru decided to help for dinner which Akihito refuse hardly cause Haru is a bad cook like seriously! The last time he let Haru cooks, all of them suffered from a major constipation including Kei and Suoh. Not only that, all of them have to take a week off from work which have the result of a freaking busy months thanks to Haru. So, no! Instead of cooking, maybe Haru could go bought some beers for them or make a martini wich surprisingly Haru was good at it. They spend almost an hour at the kitchen and they took a bath and change their cloth. Aki was wearing his fav jeans and sports shoe with a loose singlet covered with a denim jacket which Asami I mean Ryuichii bought for him. Haru was wearing his usual black three piece suit and a blue tie.

They arrived at Sion and went straight toward Ryuichii office after summoning Kei and Kazumi for dinner. They ate dinner in full silences meaning something wrong happened after their phone call. ‘What happened? Is everything okay?’ said Aki. Kei and Kazumi just eyeing each other before Ryuichii answer, ‘Nakawa family are in town, they are the …’ ‘Korea’s powerful yakuza,’ Akihito continue which surprise everyone except Haru. Asami raised one of his eyebrows and replied calmly but dangerously toned even Kei and Kazumi were shaken, ‘Yes, I believe you did your homework. So I suggest you sit tight and never went anywhere without telling me got it?’ Akihito replied with a nod and only Haru noticed that Akihito were scared.

On the way back to the penthouse, Akihito was silent on all time which make Haru restless. They didn’t realize that someone was followed them until they were ambush. They were too many even Haru can’t overcome. Akihito was deep in thought so he can’t react fast enough to fight, and when he realize what’s happening, he was Haru’s bleeding and he was tie up in car and it drove away. Then he can feel his conscious fading away, he whisper Ryuichii before lost on the darkness but before that he can hear, I’m sorry brother, I’m soo sorry and he felt a fresh tear fall on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what do you think? Is it good? DO you guys hate cliffhanger? Is Asami way too ooc?


	3. Old memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, seems like my fanfic still not popular but who cares as long I'm happy to write.  
> I guess some of you are reallllyyyy observant hehehe  
> well, here's the next chapter...  
> Enjoy...

** CHAPTER 3 **

****

Akihito wake up with his hand tying behind his back and his was sitting on a chair. It was pitch black and he can hear a very familiar voice to him.

??? : What?! Are you freaking crazy?! He is my little brother and I promise to that guy that I will protect him after he died! He doesn’t belong to this world!!! ……… I don’t care… What?! NO?! WAIT!!!

Akihito can hear the sound of something fall and crashed. He also heard something were destroy and the sound of someone crying, grunting and curses. ‘Aniki?’ said Akihito. *silent* ‘I know you’re there.’ *silent* ‘Don’t make me free myself and come to you… I mean it Aniki.’ The light was on and Akihito was free from the tie. In front of him is the guy from his past. Akira, his brother. One of the 4 people who’s truly care for him. He realized he was at his brother apartment, the place where used to be his home before… He never thought he would see him again. The beautiful blue coloured pupils that show concerned, regret and ask for apology even he’s face was emotionless. Akihito gave him a small smile and assures him that he’s fine.

Akihito: Never thought I would see you again, Akira

Akira: You should listen! You should listen to Haru! WHY?!

Akihito: Because… I don’t know. I’m tired of running. I want to tell Ryuichii the truth…

Akira: RYUICHII?! MEANING THE ASAMI?! That’s freaking crimelord?! I help you to escape so you can leave underworld not…

Akira words were cut off when they both saw a woman about her 40 come enter the room. ‘Akira… Why did you disobey me? I thought I told you to bring him to me not to hide him from me. Such a bad boy,’ said her. Then, few seconds later Akihito saw Akira lying on the ground with a bullet in his chest. ‘This is what happens is someone disobeys me,’ Akihito kneel beside Akira and beg him to stay alive. Akira looks at him with a smile and said to him, ‘Whatever you do, stay close to Haru, Kou and Takato. They will help you. I know because I trust them,’ Then he shut his eye and lay down on his own pool of blood. Akihito can’t stop crying and send a deadly glare toward that woman.

Akihito: Do you have to do that?! He’s your son!! Your own flesh and blood!!! Answer me Amy, or should I say okaa-san!!!

Amy: *slaps him* Never called me that! You will never be my son! Including that pathetic excuse *while pointing toward Akira*

Akihito: What do you want from me?! I already wash my hand from you and everyone else in the Nakawa family!

Amy: Except your father right? Current leader’s of the family. *Akihito was shocked* Then you know that he’s currently at the hospital and the company lose a lot of money thanks to my son, *while glare to the guy behind him* and of course I heard that you going to inherit the family business.

Akihito: I DECLINED IT! I don’t want any relationship with Nakawa again.

Amy: Except he still stubborn. Well then I need you to return to showbiz.

Akihito: WHAT?! Return…  Meaning…

Amy: Yes, become that child again. The talented boy who gone missing. You do it right?

Akihito: NO!!! NEVER!!!

Amy: Your father needs 100,000,000 yen for his surgery and hospital bill.

Akihito: SO?!

Amy: I need you to earn some money because all my children are lazy bumps and you the one who don’t want to kill and become a yakuza so I let you enter the showbiz world which cause your brother death you murderer!

Akihito: I’m just your freaking money maker!!! Aniki died because of … *Amy slaps him*

Amy: SHUT UP!!! YOU WILL DO EXACTLY AS I SAID AND I ONLY GIVE YOU 3 DAYS TO THINK ABOUT IT

Akihito: Or what *sarcasticly said it*

Amy: You do know that I’m capable kill Asami Ryuichii right? *saw Akaihito fidgeting* and of course I heard that for his head I would receive half of his fortune. Isn’t that exciting? *Akihito was scared* I hope I received your answer soon. Janna~

Amy leaves with her sons while Akihito still dumbfound about this. His nightmare returns. He has to choose, kill or showbiz. He doesn’t want Ryuichii to find out about this so he start to walk home.

But he’s been gone for a FIVE hours, and behind his back someone from the Nakawa told Ryuichii everything about Akihito which will destroy Aki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious aren't you? right? hehehe  
> sorry for the mistake and please comment your review so i can know whether you <3 or 3  
> ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guysss  
> Soorrryyyy for the late update... Been busy with life T_T  
> Thank for the comment n pointed out my mistake  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

** CHAPTER 4 **

 

**FIVE HOURS BEFORE**

**Haru P.O.V**

‘Haru ran like crazy to Sion. They were ambushed and right now Akihito nowhere to be found. Haru should know this would be happened, he should force Akihito to escape or hide. Asami-sama will kill me but right now Akihito safety is important. Suddenly, Haru stop running. He remember one the ambusher told him that everything would change and Akihito would do something stupid and when that occur, he should ask for Kou and Takato’s help whether he like it or not. Whatever it is, Haru continue running like mad. He arrives at Sion and quickly grabs Suoh and Kirishima straight to Asami-sama office. All of them were speechless and emitted a dangerous aura when they saw Haru’s clothes partially covered with blood.

Haru: Asami-sama, many apologizes for my sudden appearance, I know I should called you to inform what happen, but Akihito-sama and I were ambush on our back to the penthouse. There were too many attackers and all of the bodyguard were gone. Right now Akihito-sama is MIA!’

**NO ONE P.O.V**

Asami, Kirishima and Suoh were pissed off… Kirishima quickly called Asami-sama private doctor for Haru, Suoh leaves and gather some men to find Akihito while Asami try to track Akihito with his phone where he secretly put a tracking device on him. Well what can you do when your lover is a magnet of dangers? After this Akihito would have to learn some Martial Arts from Suoh whether he likes it or not!

Four hours has passed and Akihito is nowhere to be found. Asami was worried to death. They checked the airport, his friend’s home and his favourite places or the enemy would likely believe to do this but nothing!!! Then, a representative from the Nakawa showed up. He introduces himself as Katze, the elder son of the Nakawa’s family. Asami has totally no interest on this and ask for a postpone meeting because right now Akihito is his priority but everything change when he heard that Katze said he has something interesting about Akihito’s past which Asami didn’t know about it before he become a Takaba. Asami was curious but he should remember curiousity killed the cat also that he should love Takaba as he is not because of his past.

**Katze P.O.V**

‘I could not believe that sorry excuse for a guy actually dated the strongest yakuza in Japan.Gosh no wonder he is a disgraceful to Nakawa Family. Such a disgusting being like him have no room in Asami's life. Like seriously?! Now I have a butterfly in my stomach. I have to tell Asami everything about Akihito and make sure he hates him. Even the Nakawa strong enough to kill him but we can’t defeat Mikail and Fei Long though. Especially they cared about Akihito. But right now, Akihito would never open his mouth to Asami about his past. But, better be late than sorry right?’

Katze walk into Sion with head up high. He saw everyone were busy looking for Akihito and his happy about it. He went straight through Asami office without bother to make an appointment. There he saw Asami looking at him with a glare that I swear to god, if a glare could kill, I would die right now.

‘Mr.Asami, I would like to have a word to you. It’s really important.’ Asami just shrug it off and said to postpone it when he says so. Katze was beyond pissed. Then he went straight to the point. ‘I know you’ve been search for Akihito, your sex toy? ... No? Sorry I mean your lover. I have something interesting about his past that you and all your workers can’t find for the first time you lay your eyes on him. A shocking emotions showing but he quickly manage to mask it with his stoic face, even colder than usual. But still it's doesn't failed for Katze to notice that Asami was really interested in what he was going to say. Katze formed a smirk on his handsome face while thinking 'the one step to your downfall and being trapped into our games is when you lose the trust in your lover and when that's happens, you both will be broken into pieces and hoping that the pieces was broken beyond repaired!’ Asami make a quick called to Kirishima while Katzu sit down without being offered by Asami and thus earn a quick dangerous glance from Asami.

A dangerous dark smirk appeared on Katzu face because he can’t be happier about this. He looks so proud and glad that he caught the prey in his hand just like her mother has the kitten under her foot. It’s like opening a gift at Christmas and birthday at the same time.

‘Well then Mr.Asami, where should I start?’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo how are the stories so far?  
> Bad? Good?  
> Anyway  
> sorry fro the mistake or anything  
> please pointed out for me  
> Love ya~

**Author's Note:**

> If you hate it, tell me so I can fix it..  
> Comment hehe


End file.
